Titanic lanterns
by skymaster23
Summary: when invited to the jl watchtower, two of the titans find themselves on oa and in trouble. updated with title change.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Titanic lanterns.

Disclaimer: the teen titans, the justice league, the lantern corps and their bosses, the Guardians of the universe, belong to DC COMIC "blasphemy" author: what, who said –poof– random guardian Appears. r.g.: we belong to nobody, I demand you –"ZERTON" R.G.: UH'OH. random zamaron: you stop heckling that mortal before ya miss our anniversary NOW!" zerton: yes, dear.

* * *

Location: sol system, earth, jump city USA. 4pm western seaboard time. 

It was an average day (to those born and raised there), the titans had just whipped The penguin who supposedly had been on vacation. "dude, we just put the smack-down on a genuine major league villain." said beast boy as he super deformed into a babe ruth look-a-like. Followed by starfire saying "oh yes I believe such events usually result in a journey to the land of the Disney, yes?" before robin could answer her, the screen came on to reveal — "superman, batman, something wrong?" he said as he and raven approached the screen while bb, cyborg, and star rushed next to them like troops at inspection.

"Nothings wrong", said batman, then superman finished, "flash just told us about your scuffle with the penguin and" superman got no farther when a certain speedster appeared. "Supes got a big party for you so come on up." "Say what, ya mean, we get to come to your, so we can, oh BOOYAH!" exclaimed cyborg as he and beast boy gave each other high fives. "so, do you accept" asked batman. after a few seconds robin gave the all clear. "indeed, we'll get the t-ship ready, ro-titans out" The screen died, "robin, something troubles you?" star said. "It's a long story, I'll be ok, star." he answered. While that was going on, behind them cy and bb were getting caught up with the news. "ah, yeah baby, I always dreamt 'bout a day like this." "You said it, dude, but to think it'd come this soon. What do you think, raven?" "Just try not to mess with anything, you two" she said.

* * *

First page of first story, what'cha think. 

flames will go to central power battery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titanic lanterns.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own dc comics, and hold no rights to the wonderful world of Disney: see last chap. 

""-speech. ()- telepathy.

Fifteen minutes later, "are we there yet?" "Naw, man we're not" said cyborg to the gangs shape shifter. This causing an exchange between them not stopped till robin stepped in. "Pipe down and look ahead" he said as they approached their destination. Sounds of awe and to robins annoyance, a comparison of the satellite to the thermal blaster he once had to wear came on the radio followed by a female voice. "Attention, this is the watchtower, identify yourselves." "This is robin and the teen titans, arriving on schedule." "Confirmed, you are cleared to land at hanger 2." that said, they followed her instructions.

Universal center, planet oa 5:46 pm earth time

(Kyle Rayner) "today, I consider myself, the luckiest freelance artist on th-zzzzz " (**Kyle**!) "Aaah, i'm up, i'm up." kyle said to a floating pumpkin shaped corpsman. "How you doing, apros?" (I am well, kyle, I am to inform you that ganthet is requesting that the green lanterns of sector 2418 tend to planet feluda 4.) "feluda?" ( yes, the inhabitants of which just came out of their, how you say, midival period.) "medieval, apros." (oh.) Exclaimed the lantern of -7pi. "hey, ganthet, how many here so far?" "All accounted for, minus stewart, his ring is not charged, so we can't speak through it" "Any corpsman nearby?" "only one." near neptune a ship comes into view, its pilot going "wooohooo" as the craft passed saturn.

Back at the tower, the titans were living it up. "Man, look at them, Elastic man, Atom smasher, Rocket red, Green arrow, and is that who I think it is?" "Yeah, I think it is, cy – its Supergirl." "Shall we ask for her--ya know" "ya, you do that dude, once i'm done gettin her phone number!" beast boy said as he shoved his metal amigo aside. "Oh no, not before me, ya discolored oompa-lompaa." quipped cyborg as he got mad (in the titans way) and tossed bb behind him. bb, as an ostrich started a race, him and cy going right past her and raven, who had both took a side step, both muttering: "boys". Said boys then running down booster gold: "ow, you get the licence of that train, beetle." the girls came across robin and starfire talking. "hi, robin its been awhile." "oh supergirl, good to see you again" "robin, you know her?" "ya, we did crowd control in metropolis once".

30 minutes later, "hey, gl, transmission, its for you." "this is sesnirath of riim, calling john stewart, your needed back on oa." "stewart here, did they say why, and is kyle with you?" "no, but it seems he is on his way here to replace you. he should be here in one of your hours, as for the situation, i am transmitting the status report now." "hmm, i see, this shouldn't take long, i'll be ready in seven." he says as he passes a fly, a green fly. "sweet, green lanterns gonna do his thing, i better tell cy." bb's excitment, however was felt by raven instead, who was at the girl's table with ice, and zatanna. "ly a rabbit' and he pulls off a whisker." raven was telling them about the fight with mumbo jumbo. "oh, that musta hurt." "it gets worse" she told them. "worse?" said zat. "the singing". they all chuckled as she mentally showed them the magic robbers musical number.

so zat says "hey, isn't there an amendment against that?" "actually, it didn't sound that bad." "seems cruel and unusual enough to me, tora." goes the discussion when ravens expression shows her at alert. "is there something wrong" asks ice. ravens only response, more to herself, is "whats he up to now?". she then leaves as the two heroines watch, one more closely then the other.

* * *

next time, the tale really kicks off. prize for 1st to guess what last line means. dont forget to review. p.s. by beetle, i mean blue beetle. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titanic lanterns.**

* * *

_computer._ **alien dialect.**

first of 4 oc's in this chapter.

sesnirath, a female inhabitant of planet ri'im 2. first green lantern from there in three thousand years.

**

* * *

**

beast boy was walking around looking for "cyborg", "dude where is he?" he asks after lifting a transport cart as a spinosaurus. he then thinks (maybe he's with that 'steel' guy?). he starts there when a hand comes to his shoulder. "so your that changling boy." "thats beast boy and, huh -- nahh." he stumbles as turns. "dude, where'd your face go?" "sorry, its the pseudo-derm, i hide my identidy under it, the names question, the question." "you only turn into animals then?" "yeah, even dinosaurs, what with the whole extinction thing." "humph, sure, just let **them** tell you that." with that bb decides to make a note on who to be wary of. then, he looks out a window as a saucer-like craft lands in the hanger. "must be that ses-persons ship." he says and go's to check it out.

he gets to the deck, dodging both station workers and leaguers, like one whose name is also used by a particular bad guy. what he doesn't know is that raven is nearby looking for him. "there you are." "uh-oh, hey whats that" he says as a distraction, and runs. she rushes after him. in an attempt to lose her, he circles to the left. but then looking over his shoulder he runs into a container. she hears this and heads to the box, which then is sealed as she can only watch. "all right, people, lets get these crates loaded." she hears after she feels the crate beginning to move beneath them. beast boy then wakes up. "ow, uh, why does my head hurt and why am i suddenly thinking about sardines?". "1. because you threw yourself into this container and 2. because you threw yourself into this container." she replies. "oh, why are you here?".

and while that happened, "you ready, stewart?" asks sesnirath, who resembles a kangaroo with a foxes coat, is tall as a horse, and has the first animals tail. "yeah, lets go" he says as they take off and head to a larger ship. some of the leaguers and the titans watch. "look at the size of that thing" cyborg says. "are my eyes to be trusted, it is, a chelvarra s-1500 sun slider." star says, to which robin asks "a chelvarra?". "it is a romulan spacecruiser conglomerate, my sister had a older model but had to sell it after mother caught her and a classmate from naltor in what she would only say was a chemistry report." the saucer recedes into the connection port and pulls away from the station. **"anklfhna"** (tranlastion: computer.). says sesnirath. (_beharhot nou clatornav man-yet, 'sesni glan') _(t: acoustics pattern aknowledged, 'my sesni') replies the computer. "sesni glan?" asks the green lantern of earth. "ah, my mother programmed it." she sighs.

"**esatobrehr pether cear nelaf/tebei. fysan yadna, ni bnexete**" (t: set reverse thrust one/third. port full astern, and shove off.) (_atrilsheen_) (t: compliance) the ship once past pluto, made its way to intercept rayner. back to the box, "this is terrible, i'm never gonna see tofu, or terra, or mopeds ever again!" "enough, your only wasting oxygen". she says as she takes his wrist and teleports out of the box. raven then tells bb to get a look around. he turns into a giraffe. "see anything useful." she asks. "well, the rooms 14x30 feet, and i definitely saw something move." no sooner had said this when he froze. "r-rae, behind." he stammers while rae just glances as she turns it off. "hmm, auto-sentry 3 just went offline. a.s. 4 and 5 move in." the two minor heroes walk around, beastboy at attention and raven finding and reading what resembles an overhead sheet. "ok, i think i've got it, we should go, now." "huh, why?" he is then pushed behind a box as another robot passes them by "is that all-" he said as he got stunned, causing raven to cleave the sentry. "we've lost unit 5. take over, i'm going in."

sesniraths first stop is the armory to pick up a stun wand. then she reaches the cargo hold, "let's see now, what am i dealing with?" she thinks as she whistles 3 times, listening for the echoes to return. "found 'em, stowaways, two of them. sentry 4, take left flank and hold position. john, get down here." "got it. a.s. 6, 7, & 8 on standby." she starts the search, "hey rae, this way leads out." "nahhh, cant go that way, how many of these are there?" he wonders out loud. "better pull back." "unit 4, cease fire." they hear and turn around. raven takes off as a green cage falls on beast boy. he turns into a ferret, escapes and becomes a t-rex, sesnirath uses what look like tanks against the transformed titan. while sentry 4 gets its reinforcements to take on raven. "azarath, metrion, zinthos." she tears a lid off a container and smashes one while sesni watches. "is she from-?" the remaining units circle the magic user, while she is caught from behind. "got this one, cadet." john shouts."hey, i know you, you two were with robin, uh crow isn't it?" "raven, and yes we are."

cut to a holding room- "do you how much trouble your in!"-j. "well, if it helps at all, i did try to stop him." raven said, pointing at her olive friend. "we'll accept that, however you still caused a lot of damage. those mark.IX auto-sentries aren't cheap i'll have you know."-s. _attention,kyle rayner detected, eta 6 minutes._ "better get your bags, john." he leaves. "so, who's he gonna take down, huh, sinestro, the invisible destroyer, mutant space slugs?"-bb. "actually, he and some others have orders to assist the chartering of feluda 4's new government."-s. "beast boy, is that why we're here being questioned by a riimyth?"-r. "you know my people/what she is?"-s & bb. "yes, when i got switched with starfire, i had access to her memories."-r. "you, are a 'child of azar' correct?"-s. "thats right, raven of azarath." "sesnirath of ri'im 2." "that's nice and all, but any chance of getting back home?" beast boy asks. "no, once stewart departs, we will be halfway to oa."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Titanic lanterns.

* * *

**

some more oc's intoduced in this chapter, mostly:

Casnirin vayas, Cayulrian. male with pointed ears, and white hair in a braid.

Bor'khan, N'tovo. looks sorta like a black dragon from d&d, no wings, legs point backward.

Aln, Gilbrin. features hidden by encounter suit. barrel shaped w/ six tendrils. no vocal system, mouth underneath it's body.

(telepathy.)

* * *

ShelsSMG: excuse that mistake, if you read 3rd chap, you might've noticed this: "random words"-a(uthor).

* * *

"what, halfway, but what will happen when Robin and everybody else finds out?" Beast boy shouted. "well, then i suppose you'll be in even more trouble if i did send you back."-s. bb grumbled back. "now, that is no way to speak to a lady." Sesni shot back. "huh, your a girl?"-bb. "yea, thats right, our males have spikes down the back."-s. "anyway, i'll let you stay to think of what you did." Sesni said as she left. 

at the watch tower, Starfire was floating around, and opened her communicator. "Robin, i have the feeling that we are without something that we should not be."-sf. "strange, Cyborg mentioned that too. 'hey', 'whats this thing?'-Flash, "that, is my communicator. and i'd like it back." Robin says, giving the scarlet speedster an imitation Bat-glare(TM.) "uh-here ya go."-f. "so, where was i?"-rbn. "Cyborg."-sf. "right, well he should be in front of you, so why not ask him?"-rbn.

back to the ship, "_now extending docking ramp._" "so long, Stewart, Rayner."-sesni. "yeah, thanks for the lift."-js. the ramp retracted, and the lanterns parted ways. "charging spatial quantum field."-s. a yellow hole appeared in front of the gl's spacecraft, which then vanished within. "well lets see how they are." said Sesnirath, heading to her ships brig. she entered the room, "ok we're ready to come out." the two prisoners said. sesni opened the cells after 5 seconds.

"there you go, kids. you'll behave now right?"-s. the Titans nodded. "good, follow me please."-s. they follow the lantern agent to the ships bridge. "dude, this looks just like the Solar-zord's hall of doom."-bb. "solar-zord, who's that?" Sesni asks. Beast boy starts to answer, but then. "just a lazy slob with a lotta money." Raven finishes. "ah-huh. oh wait, you mean a '**ktoulf**'."-s "uh, and in english?"-rvn. "my pardon, i mean an actor, right?"-s. "thats it."-bb. "sesnirath, when should we get to oa?"-rvn. "we should get there in one riimyth hour."

after desribing her races time differences, the three come up on the oan system. "**teneb ha naxoe ka mado-bimay 74-a, rotubo, atrilsheen.**"-sesni. (translation: now on approach to platform 74-a, ready, understood.") the response that the gl got seemed to sound like chirping, being the animal expert, Beast boy identified an aquatic element in the sound, "interesting, it took me 3 times to get that right, that was olida, she's a chetaph, they're somewhat similar to your earth dolphins. i couldn't pronounce her name so we call Olida, which means 'glider' in cayulrian and now we all call her that."-s.

sesni said as the three got off the landing craft. "uh, say what, who's 'we'."-bb. (that would be us.) he and raven turn. "who said that." bb says staring at the three beings stood infront of them, one was human with pointed ears, the other a 4 foot tall dragon, who pointed to the third, what seemed like a white barrel with 6 tendrils and a dome over its head. (it was me, this is Bor'khan and Casnirin vayas.) the two nodded as their names came. "and you are?"-rvn. (my race has not used names for some time.) the creature said. (but i am known here as 'Aln'.)-a.

"aln, thats it?"-bb. (i, like the way it sounds.)-a. "is it just the four of you?" asked raven. aln takes a closer look at her. (n-no, no theres ah two more) he said, suddenly startled and rushes off. "aln wait, wonder what got into him?" said bor'khan. "yes, its not like him to act like that." adds casnirin, who glances at raven. "sesnirath, what are we to do about them?"-c. "we will bring them before the guardians, perhaps they can solve our problem." she replied to the elf like lantern. they started into a building. on the way to the guardians chamber, they came across olida.

olida also was in an encounter suit except hers was filled with water. "hey sesni, how goes it. who're they?" she asked, turning to beast boy and raven. "they're, well, passengers." she said before making some sounds like olida did. "wait, how is she talking. her mouth is movin' but the sound ain't coming from there."-bb. "thats because of the apparatus behind her dorsal fin."-b'k-"anyway, you should follow us." so they walked until they reached a large room with a circle similar to stonehenge, and in the middle of which sat several short blue men.

"what going on in there?" said bb. he was shussed by bor'khan. "the guardians meditation hall." casnirin replied. "and you may enter it." was heard from inside. the red clad guardians turned to face the group. one floated toward them as they walked in. "i am Ganthet, how do you do." he asked the two teens. "not well i must say." raven told him, glaring at her green companion. "ah yes, so we noticed." he answered knowingly. (thought: "dude, not like i wanted to end up in, like, the dead center of the entire universe. i was just taking a peek at sesni's lil saucer pod when she came outta nowhere.")-bb.

then he entered to ravens mind. hers was much more complex compared to the green one. if he was surprised he hid it easily. he started forth, then paused. "third spire on the right." he called out loud. "aww, an' i had it all planned out, too.". ravens embodiement of enjoyment told him, coming out from behind said rock. "hey, who exactly are you. i haven't seen you before."-happy. "you wouldn't, and you should show more courtesy before him, this is an avatar of the guardian ganthet, whose respect was garnered even by azar herself." proclaimed her knowledge, who kneeled, happy then did the same.

"no, you need not do this. please stand." he paused. "azar, you say. priestess azar." ganthet continued, after breaking mental contact. "yes sir, i did. of azarath, you knew her." raven said in awe. "what, azar, isn't that the name of one of your old books."-bb. "you dare think of the words of lady azar as simple reading material. you will take. that. back. lest you wish to come to an unspeakable end." raven snarled as her eyes shimmered white and her voice sounding like those snake things on that show stargate sg1. two other guardians even restrained her, though without need.

"you, garfield logan, must mean the book of azar." ganthet told him, as sesnirath used a ring construct of a staff, which she used to animate a copy of. "dude, do not do that again." bb said, pointing at ganthet, miffed over his name. "oh yes i see, my apologies beast boy." the guardians then left to their monitor room. the titans followed. "we understand that you came here as stowaways unintentionally correct?" they were asked although the answer was already known. "thats right, when is the soonest we can return to earth?" raven asked of them. the assembly murmered in oan, of which she knew only a few words, but she knew enough. "beast boy, i think you should step outside". looking her in the eyes, he nodded and left.

* * *

there's one chapter down. 

can you guess what im using for sesni's language. answer in the next review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titanic lanterns.**

**

* * *

**

in here is the last member, olida was the fifth lantern. and orris the last, or technically the first of sesniraths gang of gl,s. he's in charge the group, and reports to apros and the munchkins of oa. "oh, i dare you to say that again"-r.g. "don't make me call g'nort!"-me, "sorry, boss."-r.g.

* * *

Beast boy sat in the hallway, waiting for her to come out and tell him what they were talking about inside that room. once in a while a corpman would passby, and he wondered what it'd be like to copy one of the less humanoid lanterns. although he had copied that tamaranean guard dog-thing, he didnt know if it'd work on a member of a sentient alien race. (excuse me). bb jumped, letting out one of his lil shrieks. (my pardon, i came to explain my actions to your friend, but i felt your uncertainty, like a beacon it was)-a. 

beast boy was stunned to see what "sounded" like Aln, but instead of an encounter suit, there was a creature with a stocky build, two and a half feet thick. gills at the base of the neck, and a head where the dome and periscope had been, that was delta shaped with six eyes around it. the only thing keeping him from our oxygen, lethal to him, was a ring field. "huh, you felt it?"-bb. (yes, gilbran eyes do not see as yours would, what we see is a light given off from most objects)-a. (_most_, like what?)-bb. (other beings, anything solid)-a.

(and emotions have an effect on that in someway, right?)-bb. (yes, exactly, it gives a color, either that, or it builds up or dims down)-a. (however, it doesn't include air, natural, or artificial light. and water gives a cloaking ability, which means plenty of prey for the jei'u)-a. that said he levitated to the floor, tendrils unfurling like a ships landing gear. then the door opened, raven walked out only to stop and turn to the lantern for some time in silence. gar stood up, unsure of what would be the next move.

"i understand, they told me about what you saw, i'll accept, as long as you vow to never tell anyone else."-rvn. whatever alns response was went unheard by the green one. then, he noticed. "hey, your outfits all white again, what with that?" he said. "nothing you need concern yourself with. lets go." she said back. the three walked to a large room, which aln said was the galley. bb was amazed with the sight, he just couldnt believe the sight of all these different creatures in one place, humans, birds, insects, and some from neither category. rae on the other hand, only made a near flinch when a big pillbug with a long tail went by.

"commin' through, ma'am." he said. "so there you two are, i see you met orris." it was sesni again. "whats with him?"-rvn. "he's our senior, younger or not, of our group and we have just got back from our mission."-s. "younger, whats that make you?"-bb. "hes about 35, i think. as for me, i'm 54, a riimyths life span is 400 rotations."-s. "dude, even the galapagoes tortoise can only live 100 years at best."-bb. then raven spoke up. "so how'd this of yours mission go?". "not so good, im afraid, and id rather eat.".

they went to one of the lines. sesni took what looked like a cross between baby-cut carrots and corn o'cob, only white. then some reddish goo, and this blue liquid in a weird looking glass. behind them, one lantern reached for what appeared to be a peach with four stems, which began screeching as it jumped off the counter. this caused bb to jump into ravens arms. the peach thing began to scurry along, two others tried to stop it.

"ah, woah!", "where'd it go?", there, i got it, i dont got it", "catch it, ya missed, ya dish headed oaf.". "like you could do better." "yeah, hey, its makin anutta pass, watch en learn." when it started toward the toad and the 'dish head', the first one was getting ready to strike again when a third lantern jumped their claim. "those three will never learn." sesni said while raven dropped beast boy in the background. sesni led them to her teams table.

"whats with them?" beastboy asks. "thats yrral, eom, and koi-li their in charge of stavania, jercola, and bay'arum." says olida. "are those planets near earth?"-rvn. "no, their from sector 1934."-ol. "oh, i see.". "an odd bunch, been known to get in each others way, but they always manage to sock it to 'em in the end."

one by one orris's company came to the table. "your new friends, sesni?" asked orris, as he regarded the two earthlings. "yes, this is beast boy and raven of earth."-s. "excusing my words earlier, do you know john stewart?"-or. "ya, he's kinda why we're here."-rvn. "really, sounds like some yarn already." casnirin remarked. to ravens chargin, bb started the tale.

and he talks is as if he was an elliot ness type p.i. "okay, it all starts with this big shot, behind-the-scenes character. has this thing with birds, so folks know him as 'penguin'. he was in our town on one of his more honest ventures, how ever it show happened that in the recent absence of jump cities resident low life(less), anything that was in his possession was here-by up for grabs. and i knew this was way too tempting for some like penguin to pass up." "i'll bet."-rvn. bb shoots her a dirty look. "anyway, robin was goin': "dude, cobblepott is definetly here for slades treasure caches, and you can bet a weeks worth of laundry that he's not the only one''.

"and so starfire says 'yes, robin is right about the penguin and the cache of the treasure of the slade who is in **ploomag,** where he belongs". "this 'starfire' of yours, you wouldn't happen to mean princess koriand'r, would you?" asks olida. "koriand'r? hey raven, didn't that golfer guy use that word when we were on star's planet?". "his name was galfor, and yes he did call her that."-rvn.

12 lightyears away, an alien observatory detected a large group of red colored robots approaching their planet at highspeed and dispatched 8 fighterships. their green lantern also went. "attention, this is a restricted stellar corridor, change course or we will take offensive measures." the leadship called out.

* * *

five chaps down. read and review, wouldja please. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Titanic lanterns.**

**

* * *

**

They were done eating, but still talking on their way out of the room. "-and thats how slade got whacked." went beastboy. "thats quite the shtory, that iss."-b'k. "except that slade wasnt big as a building, you left out aqualad completely, and she was not a 'double agent', she just got pushed too far." raven retorted, starting a squabble between them. that went on a bit when bor'khans ring formed a screen. "hey, bor'khan. we have a report of manhunters in sector 2813. orris says we're moving out." olida said. "ok, i'll be right there." he said. "wait, what about us. anything we can do?"-bb. bor'khan thought for a second. "she didn't shay how many there are so, two more might be good. let's go."

the three went to the room of the main power battery, almost the same spot where john stewart defeated the manhunter contingent of aduris 5. "just look at that, it's bigger than our sub/ship."-bb. "i-i've heard stories about it back on azarath, but i didn't think it actually existed." raven said, almost whispering. "as you can see, it exists alright." "**bor'kahn**, **iti chjas ree ka kasa eeq?**" orris said in a screechy voice. "**xor'ha gorot zelao msath ephor kav'u'ga**" replied the drake-like lantern. beastboy got in the middle.

"ah, woah, time out. coming along was my idea, if it was a bad one ya can tell me, but lets save the beatings for these hunter dudes." orris ring-floated toward him. "very well, our destination is planet krylos. apparently there were 17 manhunters spotted on route. our goal is find out who or what their target is since gork hasn't report in for half an hour, now lets charge up first. don't wanna wear out while underfire right.?"-orris. "no,sir." the lanterns answered back.

"you got it, next stop, krylos."-o. "beastboy." called raven. "yeah rae?" he said back. "where did all that come from?". "not sure, it was like someone told me to." (hmm, what a strange vocabulary this 'beastboy' has.) thought ganthet, who watched the whole thing. "hey, what did those two say, anyhow?"-bb. ''well, orris asked why we were with bor'khan, who told him we could give assitance."-rvn. after taking off, bb and rae, who were being towed by casnirin and sesnirath, noticed that the group was moving at high speed.

"say, how fast are we going right now?"-rvn. "we are moving at mach 7.9 and accelerating." said orris. "what, shouldn't our skin be like, coming right off of us or something?'-bb. "no, you don't feel anything due to ineartial dampening qualities co-generated with the shield." "it can do that at the same time?"-bb. "the ring of a greenlantern amplifies the very will of he or she who wields it, allowing them to do that and so much more."

within ten minutes the were at the location. "well, here we are. gork should be here soo-." casnirin was cut off bythe sound of a bomber like ship passing overhead. "i'm guessing gork is sorta preoccupied right 'bout now." said beastboy, who changed back from being an eagle. "what makes you say that?" says orris. "eagles have good eyes." "he's right, 'cause sso do n'tovo." bor'khan ringing a pair of wings made to follow the bomber.

the others went after him. "well, now we stand a better chance, thanks to those starfighters that we passed on our way to the surface." said orris. "how so, all but three of 'em were ripped apart!"-bb. "i know, those manhunters will get their's. but atleast now we only have 13 of them to worry about." orris responded on the way. "hey, i think i found gork." raven announced. he was in a house wrecked by a car which was busted into a wall, just hiding under a table with a injured arm, rocking back and forth. **"hesta yibo, aya jephenas zerab. hesta yibo, aya jephenas padoni zerab." **krylos's green lantern muttered. casnirin sat down to speak with him.

"**aya zerab? maxa tamos jerlal ymda?**" casnirin said. "**cadalu ridao marasi, vea tulo**!" shouted gork.both looked up as sesnirath walked up to them."he says the manhunters came fast, punched past the first few fighters as if they weren't there. after that, something sent him out of it, because i asked where they are now, and he says he couldn't tell, said the boat kept rocking back and forth." casnirin said before sesni could ask. "so they could be anywhere." she (sesni) said. casnirin nodded.

(not anywhere, pan out!) aln suddenly said. they did so as shots came right above them. "drive them off, sesnirath and i are gonna stay with him." said orris, point his tail at gork. "got it, olida, you take these two." casnirin told her. "alright, raven, beastboy lets go." she told them. the two groups broke off. olida and the titans got five manhuntersto follow them. four went after casnirin and aln.

"far enough." olida says. "now what." beastboy. "we fight."-ol. "ah, wait, what. us against them?"-bb. "you said it." and off went the dolphin like alien. she ringed a pair of fists, and took out three while raven got the fourth. "say, uh, what happened to the fifth one?" bb asked. on cue number 5 came out of hiding and sent olida right into a tree. it then jumped in the air aiming at raven.

she responded with a shield, but having not fought a manhunter before, was overtaken and just made it out alive. beastboy tried to wake her but she was out cold. then it started, the hunter stopped its advance. (_target prematurely immobilized, genetic instability detected_. _solution: neutralize_.) beastboy's hands were becoming claws, his face, a muzzle, and he was growing like a weed. letting out a howl, he charged the robot hunter and after being shot twice he carved right through it. he picked up his friend and set down in what resembled a train station.

"i really did that to you, oh i dont deserve to be in the corp." gork told orris. ''ah, dont be like that. you wouldn't be the first person in the corp to crack." he said back. "really, anyone you know?"-g. sesni snickered at those words, earning the glare from a compound eye. "hey, look down there." the krylosian said. "by tilnurrod, what happened?" they landed. "olida, where are they?" -or. "im not-cough-not sure, i got three, that grey gal got the fourth, then everything went black." she tells him. "well, it get's worse." shouts gork from 7 feet away. "how much?"-or. "3- a good outcome.''-g. "meaning?"-ol "there's only two here."-g

back with the 2 titans. bb was on guard, when 4 manhunters showed up. beastboy, still in feral mode made the first move. he tore down one, and started on another when the last two bombarded him. raven then woke up, the second one aiming at her. seeing this, bb rushed to her, but the robot fired. however before the smoke cleared, the attacker was burned down from a hole in the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titanic lanterns.

* * *

**

"uh, wha happened, gasp!" went Raven, giving more attention to her transformed comrade then to the enemy which even now, had just locked on to her. bb, seeing this, rushed to the scene, unaware that they were being watched. The manhunter fired, but when the smoke cleared, raven was unharmed and the hunter was getting burned down from a hole in the roof, it was bor'khan!

The draconic lantern hopped down from his vantage point and ringed a dagger. Then charged the second hunter, putting a big gash in it. A third one, going for his backside would have been destroyed by him, but Beast boy got it first. Bor'khan went to check on the slightly dazed raven but bb started blocking him. The still feral titan looked up as the other lanterns arrived. Not recognizing the green titan, they aimed rings at him.

Casnirin sent a volley, dodging every shot, Beast boy knocked him down. "Sesnirath, follow my lead" commanded Orris. The two lanterns circled overhead and floated left. "Okay, hold there." Orris said again and took a sharp right. They dove for bb, who then leapt and landed on them. Sesni shoved him off and they started grappling with each other. After two bashes and a tail whip, raven got up and revealed who it was. "You can stop, i'm alright." She said and bb de-morphed.

"Hey, where- oh no, i-i did it again didn't i" Beast boy asked, already knowing the answer. "did i hurt anybody again Raven?" he said again. "ah, not any worse then usual, and by all rights, most of should be dead with what we go through." said Casnirin. "so thats what it looks like, aln, why didn't you show us?" asked Olida. (I just got back here, and sir, both hunters destroyed.)-Aln. "Ah, thats right, fourth company, report." Orris said.

"Group 4 able confirms five hunters destroyed." said Olida. orris then looked to casnirin. "i got one of them, sir." he said. "good, Bor'khan, how many did you 'decide' to get?" "i musht say i destroyed all i could find, sir" Bor'khan answered. "well, that leaves myself and Sesnirath, and we certainly got all we found." said Orris. "We'd better return to oa, gork you should come too."-Orris. "No, my report can wait till after the relief effort is finished here. take care, buddy." Gork replied.

and so off they went, while Orris and his company were reporting to the guardians, Raven and Beast boy had gotten healed and cleaned up. Later, "that form of yours was certainly a strong one."-sesni. ''Was i, i can't remember much." bb said. "Yeah, reminds me of what Bor'khan says about his time on tyrus-three." She responded. "Shall i take you back to earth now?" She said to the two of them. "ahh, do we have to?"-bb. Raven then elbowed him.

"Strap yourselves in." Sesni said as she punched in the coordinates to earth. "Charging spatial quantum field." The yellow hole appears and the ship heads into it. An hour later, "Beast boy, what where you thinking, if at all?" "No wait, i don't want to hear it." said robin. "Bad enough you could of got yourself killed, but Raven was there too." he continued. "Rest assured, **idaus-**Robin, they came to little harm, in fact, had it not been for his abilities, the manhunters may have prevailed." Sesnirath said on Beast boy's behalf.

"I see, though our friend could have been a little more responsible." Robin said to her. "so, your punishment will be, anything you want for the next five days, good job Beast boy." he told bb. "WHAT, ya mean it?" bb said. "yeah, but no video games for the first 24 hours."-Robin. "oh, low blow dude." bb said.

* * *

so, tell me whatcha think y'all. 


End file.
